The Antichrist
by thomaspheasant
Summary: Pacifica is sick of her parents and the life they make her live. She's done everything to try and escape their grasp, but they always find her. So left with no more options, there is only one thing she hasn't tried, but she gets more than she bargained with when she finds out Dipper's secret. Dipcifica / Dipifica
1. Chapter 1

**The Antichrist**

 **Chapter 1: The Summoning**

It was late in the night. No sounds could be heard in the Northwest mansion as everyone was supposed to be asleep. But deep in the back of a hidden room, behind a large portrait, a young girl was awake and plotting her revenge.

"I'm tired of it. All of it! Living with them and having them treat me like I'm just a trophy to show off. Abusing me behind closed doors where nobody can hear me scream. No matter what I do, they always find me and punish me. I can't run away. I can't ask for help. But I want to live my life! Which is why this is my last chance. If this doesn't work…" Pacifica thought

She looked at her work as it was almost ready. The candles were lit. A large satanic symbol of the star in a circle, stained the ground which she made with her own blood. She began saying a mantra that she had found online. And as she did, she grabbed a live peacock that she had prepared by the throat and sliced its neck with a knife. Releasing its blood gushing onto the large satanic symbol.

She stood there, with the dead peacock in her hand. Waiting… waiting for something to happen.

But as a few minutes went by, her eyes began to water and tears started to flow down her cheeks.

She was about to run away crying, when all of a sudden the satanic symbol caught on fire lighting up the room as a shadow started to appeared from the floor boards. Pacifica couldn't make out exactly what it was because it looked just like a shadow except for some main characteristics that the shadow had. It looked like it had horns and its eyes, as red as blood, were fixated on her.

Suddenly a demonic voice came from the black figure that stood before her. "You have called us from the depths of hell… Speak now before I devour you and send your soul to the dark abyss from which I came.

Pacifica struggled to speak because even though she wanted the ritual to work, she never expected it to. She stood there, paralyzed in fear as the dark shadow began to move closer towards her.

The shadow passed over the dead peacock corpse, and as it did, the animal was torn and dissolved leaving nothing behind as the dark figure past it by.

Pacifica felt sick and her mouth began to tremble, this was her chance. She had to speak now before she ended up like the dead bird that no longer existed.

"I-I…I am Pacifica Northwest! A-And I want to escape! I want them not to be able to find me! I-I want to be protected and live my life the way I-I want to!" Pacifica spat out at the demon still trembling in fear, but trying to sound more confident.

"And what will you offer us in return!" the demonic voice shouted.

But before Pacifica could even think the shadow suddenly disappeared into the darkness. Pacifica desperately looked around in the candle light. Trying to find some sign to where the shadow could have gone.

But a deep chill went up her spine as the demonic voice whispered from behind her, "I shall claim your soul!"

Pacifica looked behind her to see a black curtain of darkness with red eyes was about to engulf her. She bent on her knees and screamed as she thought her life was over.

Suddenly the demon was pushed back by blue flames that surrounded Pacifica. Burning the shadow and making it scream in pain.

Pacifica didn't know what happened but she was happy to be alive as tears began to roll down her cheeks again.

"You…You! You are marked by the dark one?!" The demonic shadow said as it regained itself.

"W-What are you talking about?" Pacifica asked fearing the shadow would attack her again.

"On your hand is the symbol of the dark one! It protects you from us, and keeps us from making any deal with you!" The demonic voice shouted out.

Pacifica looked at the back of her hand to find an upside down cross engraved in her skin. She had no idea where it came from. It was never there before. And with how deep it was, she was surprised that it didn't hurt.

The shadow started to seep into the floor boards, which made Pacifica cry out, "Wait! You must make a deal with me!"

"The dark one is the only one who can make a deal with you." The voice said as it continued to seep into the floor boards.

"THEN I DEMAND TO SEE THE DARK ONE!" Pacifica cried out.

But the shadow was gone and Pacifica was left alone in the candle light. Her tears hit the floor as she waited for a response.

Five minutes went by which seemed like ours to Pacifica. By this time she had completely broken down and was balling her eyes out.

Her heart stopped though, as she heard a voice coming from near the satanic symbol.

"Who could possibly want to make a deal with me!" the demonic voice shouted shaking the secret room causing portraits and other objects to fall over.

But hearing this voice made it sound familiar somehow. But she thought she was only imagining things.

Suddenly an explosion of blue flames pushed Pacifica back with enough force to make her fly and hit her back against the wall.

Appearing out of the blue flames, a figure appeared covered in black fire. The figure large enough to touch the ceiling. And the whole room was covered in flame. Pacifica jumped behind a bunch of stacked boxes to hide from the monster she had summoned.

Her heart was beating rapidly but began to calm down as the demonic voiced recognized where it was. "Wait…This is…" The flames began to disappear from the room and on the figure that stood in the middle. The figure also began to shrink and became a dark shadow that was smaller than the one she summoned before. But this time she could make out that it looked…human. Color started to show as the darkness faded from the figure leaving behind someone who looked way to familiar. Even the voice had changed became familiar as it spoke.

"Why did you bring me here?... Dipper spoke.

The shadow Pacifica had summoned before reappeared and began floating around what looked and sounded like Dipper.

The shadow was slow to answer which made Dipper pissed. He had questions and he wanted answers.

"WHY AM I HERE! Dipper shouted as blue flames appeared in his hand as he grabbed the large shadow and threw it to the ground. The shadow shrieked in pain and as it hit the floor, it morphed back into its dark form. Though it was larger than Dipper, it groveled in fear before the small teenager as if begging for its existence to be spared.

"I-I brought you here because you were summoned! I-I wouldn't have done so otherwise. P-Please forgive me m-master!"

"Master?!" I thought

"Summoned by who?! Nobody knows the name "Dark One" unless they come from the pits of hell itself! Dipper shouted

"And what displeases me the most is not knowing why I was summoned in the secret room of Northwest Mansion of all places!"

"He does know where he is! Only Dipper and I know about this room…which means…it really is Dipper!" I thought

"D…D-Dipper?" Pacifica said looking towards him but still hiding most of her body behind the stacked scorched boxes.

Hearing the familiar voice Dipper looked behind himself to see the blonde hiding behind some old stacked boxes.

"Pacifica!...What are you doing here?" Dipper asked

"I-I could say the same for you!" Pacifica said slowly coming out from behind the boxes.

"H…H-How long have you been there?" Dipper asked nervously

"Th-The whole time…" Pacifica answered

The cogs in Dipper's head finally began to turn. He looked towards the shadow who still groveled on the ground in its master's presence.

"Start explaining…" he said coldly

"She was the one who summoned me… But as soon as I found out that you marked her, I let her be! But she insisted on seeing you!"

Dipper's worst fears were imagined. Pacifica summoning a demon? Does she even know what she could have lost if it wasn't for his protection.

"What the hell is going on Dipper! And what does he mean by you marked me!" Pacifica shouted as she raised her hand showing Dipper the back of it. Where the engraved upside down cross was clearly visible.

Dipper was about to answer but then a thought appeared in his head.

"How did you find out that she had the mark?" He said in a dark tone looking back towards the dark figure.

The dark figure stumbled to answer its master's question which sent red flags to Dipper.

"How did you find out that she had the mark?" He asked again now facing towards the shadow servant. Dippers body started to shade to black and his eyes, Pacifica now noticed, changed from Hazel to a flowing mixture of red and yellow that looked like flames in a fire.

The dark figured servant started to back away from its master.

"You attacked her, didn't you…" Dipper said. With the shadow now fleeing Dipper snapped his fingers setting the shadow ablaze in blue flames.

Pacifica stood there horrified by the shrieks that the shadow made as it burned into nothing.

"W…W-What did you just do?" Pacifica asked looking to Dipper

Dipper looked to Pacifica and said with a smile. "Pacifica you're rich, you should know! It's what you always do when a servant attacks someone special to you… you _fire_ them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Take my Soul**

Ever since Dipper helped get the ghost out of the Northwest Mansion, he and Pacifica had become really close friends. They'd talk to each other and hang out whenever they could. But when Pacifica's parents caught wind of what was going on, they banned her from hanging out with him. Being the last straw, Pacifica then tried to get away, so she could live her life the way she wanted to…with Dipper. She had grown a crush on the kind-hearted boy and she couldn't imagine life without him. So she was willing to do anything to take control of her life.

And there she was, standing before her crush to find out he was some sort of demon master… Her head was swirling with questions and she wanted answers.

The first thing she wanted to know was what he meant by someone special. But too embarrassed to ask that, she went with the next obvious questions.

"Dipper what the hell is going on?! Why did that thing call you master? How are you able to do all that crazy stuff. And why did the demon you just _fired_ refer to you as this so called Dark One?"

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. He was nervous on how Pacifica would react to the truth.

"Well… Pacifica…I can explain it all real easily just by telling you one thing but…"

"But what!" Pacifica shouted

"I-I'm afraid on how you will react… Like I said, you are special to me and I don't want you to hate me."

Pacifica blushed and asked, "Then first tell me what you mean by someone special."

Dipper also blushed and whispered, "C-Come on Paz… Y-You going to make me say it? I-It means exactly how it sounds…"

"He's way too cute when he's shy…" Pacifica thought as her face blushed from his comment.

"I'm not as much shy as I am nervous…" Dipper said

Pacifica froze. "He just did not" she thought.

"Ya…I kinda just did…" Dipper said.

"Oh my god you can read my mind too! That's fucking embarrassing Dipper! Either tell me what's going on right now, or else!"

Dipper was intrigued and suddenly appeared in front of Pacifica with a teasing smile on his face.

"Or what?" he jested

Pacifica turned away. She couldn't handle when he was so close to her.

"Please Dipper… All I want is the truth."

Dipper smile vanished and was back to his nervous self.

"Ok… You've learned this much, you might as well hear the rest from me…"

Pacifica stood and waited silently…

"The truth is Pacifica I'm kinda… a demonic being. My father was a demon and my mother was human. Which explains all the tricks and stuff. As for being called the Dark One… There's another name that's more popular that even you know. If anyone isn't from hell and mention me, they usually call me…. The Antichrist."

Pacifica's jaw dropped. "You're teasing me right?"

"No…I'm afraid I'm not."

"So your father is-"

"Satan…"

"Then what about Mabel?"

"Well, she's mostly human. She can do some tricks too because of who her twin brother is. But I'm the powerful original. Which makes me the antichrist…"

"I pictured the antichrist as some feared bad boy. The last thing I would picture was shy wimpy armed Dipper."

"Hey! I've been working out! They're…getting better I think?" Dipper said as he raised both arms up and tried to flex.

"Nope, still wimpy…And stop reading my mind!" Pacifica shouted

"It's not my fault! I can see what people are thinking looking through their eyes…And I always got lost in yours…" Dipper mumbled.

Dipper blushed again to yet another compliment. He may be the antichrist, but she was realizing that he was still the Dipper she knew. That she fell in love with. Thank god he wasn't looking into her eyes though or he might of heard those thoughts!

"So…now that I've explained myself…I think it's your turn Pacifica. Why did you summon a demon? I thought you didn't even believe in that kind of thing?" Dipper asked

"I…I-I got desperate ok? I haven't told you but. For the past few weeks I haven't contacted you, my parents forbid me from seeing you… I got sick of everything they were forcing on me, so I tried to escape in many different ways. But I failed in the end… so this was my last chance to do what I could so I could be with you."

Realizing what she just said Pacifica made sure to not look at Dipper. But she could see his shock from his body language and she could feel him glaring at her.

"Pacifica… Do you-?"

She tried to walk away, wanting to hide behind the old stacked boxes again. But Dipper grabbed her hand before she could get away.

"God! What is happening! I basically just confessed my love to the antichrist!" she thought

Dipper put a hand on her cheek and turned her towards him. Pacifica closed her eyes as tight as she could. She didn't want Dipper to read what was going through her head right now.

But her cares seemed to drift away as she felt a soft touch on her lips. Slowly opening her eyes she found Dipper with his eyes closed kissing her.

After a few moments it ended and Dipper looked away.

"P-Pacifca…H-How would you l-like to make a deal with me?" Dipper asked nervously

"W-What do you mean?" Asked Pacifica still trying to recover from the gentle kiss.

"I-I promise… to protect you. T-To care for you… To love you…and all I ask for in return… is for you to relinquish your mind and body to me…"

Pacifica's face was as red as an apple. This didn't sound like a deal. This sounded like a marriage proposal!

"W-What about my soul? I-I thought demons take your soul when you make a deal."

"I couldn't take your soul…" Dipper mumbled

"Why not?" Pacifica asked

"Because the last thing I want is for the one I love to spend an eternity in hell with me… Even if it means someday I'll lose the love of my life… I-"

Pacifica pulled Dipper to her and kissed him deeply. No one has ever cared about Pacifica so much. Dipper was her best friend. He was always there for her. Protecting, comforting, and caring for her. And now Dipper was willing to spend a short amount of time of happiness with Pacifica…and then an eternity of loneliness without her, just for the sake of not tainting her soul. If anyone deserved her soul, it was him.

They broke they're deep kiss for breath when Pacifica replied, "If I'm going to spend an eternity with anyone, I want it to be with you Dipper. So please, take my soul too?" Pacifica begged.

Surprised, Dipper couldn't say a word back to Pacifica. But after a few moments, a smile appeared on his face. He had never been so happy in his life.

"ok… I will gladly take care of your soul too." He said

They both took another deep kiss.

"So how do we like, seal the deal?" Pacifica asked

"Well…because I'm the antichrist and because of the type of deal we're making… there's only one way for us to seal the deal."

"And what's that?" Pacifica questioningly asked.

"Well…" he said. But then slowly, with a blushed face, whispered it in her ear.

"Oh is that all…wait…WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sealing the Deal**

 **Author Notes: Warning! Your about to find out why this story is rated for Mature in this chapter. I will not be held responsible for any damaged computers or equipment by the cause of fangirling or fapping. You have been warned.**

Pacifica's POV

"You can't be serious! It's too soon, I'm not ready for that!" I yelled as I backed away from Dipper.

"I'm sorry Pacifica but that's what it costs. And it's too late to back out. You already agreed to relinquish your mind, body, and soul to me."

I kept myself out of Dipper's grasp as I ran around trying to hide from him. He playfully followed me around as if it was a game of hide and seek, and when he found me I ran to hide again. But there was no hiding from him.

"You Perverted Demon! You can't just tell an elegant lady to give up her virginity! It's special!" I shouted from another hiding spot out of sight.

"Which is why it is the cost! To still being a virgin, is to still have innocence. And as the Antichrist, to make this deal I must rob you of that!"

"It sounds like just an excuse to get in my panties!" I shouted

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder, which was supposed to be impossible since I was leaning against a wall in a corner behind some crates. I jumped up and looked back to find Dipper coming out of a dark void of black fog in the wall.

"Come on Pacifica, you know that I'm not like that. Plus, you're not the only one giving up his virginity here!" Dipper stated

"Wait… you mean?"

"Yes…You can't believe it can you. The Antichrist, the prince of darkness, the dark one happens to still be a virgin…sad right?" Dipper said embarrassed with his face flushing a deep red.

Though it did make me a little more comfortable knowing Dipper was a virgin too, I was still scared. So I tried to run and hide again.

"Pacifica! Pacifica!"

But all of a sudden, I could hear in his voice, as he called out for me, that he was getting annoyed with the hopeless game I was playing.

"You know Paz… I've been playing nice with you. But this needs to end. The sooner you accept it, the sooner we can move on with this." Dipper said

"And if you insist on continuing this game of tag, I will become the bad guy!"

I didn't like how dark his voice sounded at the end of that sentence.

But all of a sudden I felt something touch me. I was scared to see a smooth dark tentacle wrapping tightly around my ankle, and once it had its grip, it tugged hard making me fall to the ground. It then began pulling me out of yet another failed attempt of a hiding spot. And as it dragged me into the open, I could see that it came from the materialized shadows that surrounded Dipper.

Dipper was waiting patiently as four more tentacles materialized from the shadows that surrounded him.

I struggled to get out of the one that was tugging at my ankle, dragging me closer to Dipper, but the other four grabbed my other ankle, both my wrists, and my waist, keeping me from struggling with the inevitable as I was dragged closer and closer.

"Let go of me! I won't be part of some hentai tentacle fantasy of yours!" I yelled

"You wouldn't have to be if you'd accept me. I don't like playing the bad guy. But there's no other choice if you won't cooperate!"

Dipper thought it was ironic that he didn't like being the bad guy even though he was the Antichrist. I thought so too, but I didn't get time to think about it as I was lifted into the air by the tentacles and found myself now face to face with Dipper.

Dipper then snapped his fingers. I shrieked a little when all of a sudden my clothes caught on fire and began to burn away. But I didn't feel the heat from it, and it didn't burn my skin. The only heat I could feel was from my face as I was left naked hanging in front of Dipper.

I wanted to cover myself up but the tight grip kept me from moving.

I couldn't act tough now. I felt vulnerable and scared as my pink flesh was exposed to the cold room. I could see the steam coming off my body from the heat of embarrassment and from running around.

I looked into Dippers eyes and he quickly looked away. His face also flushed in red.

"Don't look at me like that…there's no stopping this. And even if there was, I wouldn't want to now…You look too cute…"

Dipper snapped his fingers again which set his clothes on fire. Leaving him in all his naked glory.

Of course, I just realized how hot Dipper looked. What was with those biceps and broad shoulders?! And I think I could faintly see a six pack!

"What the hell is with your body? You never looked this good before?" I asked nervously

"Oh! Well, that's because I hate receiving unnecessary attention. So I change how I look usually when I'm out in Gravity Falls... What you like it or something?...Wow those are some serious dirty thoughts coming from someone that doesn't want to give up their virginity."

"Stop reading my mind!" I shouted

But almost as if by command, Dipper's cock shot straight up revealing a seven inch beauty that's thickness alone would fill me up. It pulsed and lunged as if it had a mind of its own, excited for the meal in front of it.

I was then leaned back and brought closer to the hungry member. I tried to keep my legs closed but failed as the tentacles forced my legs open to reveal my delicate flower. Dipper's face was red from embarrassment as I watched him take a good look at me. I was helpless to his glaring eyes as they began to fill with lust.

My body shivered in fear and before he could move his cock any closer I shouted, "Wait Dipper! Please Wait!"

Being the kind guy he was he did as he was told, even though he was the Antichrist.

"A…A-Alright…You win…I-I'll give my virginity willingly." I said defeated, still shaking like a nervous wreck.

"B-But… I want you to be gentle! I'm nervous and scared. It's supposed to really hurt." I said as my eyes began to tear up.

Suddenly the room was filled with a dark purple fog at our knees. I was surprised to see the tentacles slowly putting me down. But instead of touching the floor, I was slowly placed on the fog that felt like I was lying in a foam pit.

"You saying you won't run away anymore?" he said as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

I nodded my head.

The dark tentacles then loosened their grip and dissolved into thin air.

Dipper then joined me and laid next to me on the thick fog.

"Don't worry, we can take our time with this now that you are cooperating." Dipper said as he then gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. But I pulled him in closer for a deeper kiss.

"If this is going to happen, I don't want to be nervous. I want to enjoy the experience. I want it to be special!" I thought

"I don't think it can be more special that losing your virginity with the Antichrist?" Dipper said with a smile.

"Just shut up and help me relax!" I yelled

Dipper then happily complied with another deep kiss. After a few moments, our tongue's started to have a heated battle with each other. Wrapping around each other as if trying to win a tug war.

Dipper reached for one of my breasts and started to tenderly massage it around which made me moan in his mouth. But as he started to flick my hardened nipples I gave a squeal in pleasure.

"Dipper, they're sensitive!" I moaned out as I broke the kiss.

"I could have guessed by how you squealed." Dipper teased as he continued to flick my tits now with both hands.

After a while, he gave them a slight twist which made me squeal even louder.

"You pervert! You really like my breasts don't you. Whenever we hung out before I would always catch you looking at them." I blurted

"Of course I would, with all the tight clothing and cleavage you always try to show off, why wouldn't I stare. The truth is you like to be looked at don't you!" Dipper said as he went back to massaging my breast, but he then began to suck on the other one.

I screamed at the feeling of ecstasy as his tongue motioning around my sensitive nipple.

"Yes! I love to make the other girls jealous! I love to have the guys stare at me, wanting but always out of their reach!" I screamed as I closed my eyes and a soft pink blush filled my face

"Well your mine now! Only I will know what it's like to feel and taste these giant marshmallows."

"Yes Dipper! I belong to only you now! I want you to feel and taste every inch of me!" I screamed as my erotic tongue hung out of my mouth begging for him to kiss me again.

Dipper sucked my tongued into his mouth and again enjoyed the taste of my sweet saliva as he wrapped one arm around me and used his free hand to now rub the flat of my stomach.

I shuddered and arched my back to the feeling of him touching my body. As he held me and we kissed, Dipper followed the curves of my body until it finally reached my perfect ass. Which he then gave an aggressive squeeze making me squeal in his mouth.

"Your ass is just as perfect as your breasts." Dipper teased

"P-Pervert!"

Dipper then sucked on the side of my neck, giving me chills. He then started to work his way down by licking the curves of my body until he was face to face with my delicate flower.

I stared at it forever taking in the view as I blushed heavily.

"Stop glaring at it so much! It's embarrassing…" I said as I tried to cover my face with my arm.

He pulled my arm away to look into my eyes which couldn't lie to him. In my crystal blue eyes he saw my passionate love and lust for him. He read my mind which said I was scared but I was ready for him. And with that, he gave a big perverted grin and laid on top of me bringing us to eye level.

I could feel his throbbing member against my drenched womanhood. He started to rub his cock against my pussy leaving me waiting…wanting…

"What are you waiting for?!" I yelled as I looked into his deep coffee brown eyes.

"… I want you to say it." Dipper said as he teased my now sensitive pussy with his cock.

"Say what?"

"Don't lie, you know exactly what I want you to say." He said softly as we still looked into each other's eyes.

I bit my lip but gave in as I looked into his eyes and said, "Please Dipper…I want it! I want your throbbing cock inside me. Please don't make me wait any longer!"

I felt him position himself at the entrance as he said, "Now that's the most honest thing you've said to me all night!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder as he got comfortable on top of me with his chest against my breasts. And then, with one large thrust, the deal was sealed and I had given up my innocence.

Dipper had ripped through my hymen and I screamed because of the mass amounts of throbbing pain.

Dipper didn't move as my nails dug into his back and I bit into his neck. Tears began to fall down my cheeks as he positioned himself above me so he could see my face. I held onto his neck for dear life as if the pain would only get worse if I let go.

"Don't worry Pacifica, the pain will pass and you'll feel better soon." He said softly as he whipped the tears from my face.

"I didn't get a chance to protest as he silenced me with a kiss and began slowly but precisely thrust into me.

I felt every inch of him as he repeatedly exited and entered me. The waves of pain came and went with every repeated thrust, until the point where I realized it didn't hurt anymore.

I looked to Dipper whose eyes were closed and still focused on thrusting slowly. He looked like he was really struggling. I remembered that he said he was a virgin too. It must be extremely hard for him to keep such a slow pace going for my sake. I felt so selfish so I decided to let him have his fun too for taking such good care of me.

"Dipper… It doesn't hurt anymore. You can do what you want now. You can move faster. You can thrust harder." I said anxiously

Dipper did as he was offered and upped the pace. I began to feel the immense pleasure as he continued to thrust into me. Our breathing started to follow each other's pace. And we moaned together in the extreme pleasure.

"You feel so fucking good Paz! Your slutty pussy is sucking me in!" Dipper moaned

"It's because of your perfect cock! You make me feel so good that my womb wants to be impregnated by you!"

"Paz! You're going to make me cum!"

In hearing this, I wrapped my legs around is waist as he still continued to thrust.

"Paz, what are you doing?! I'm about to-"

"I told you! My pussy wants you to cum inside me! And I'm not taking no for an answer!"

With one last hard thrust, Dipper moaned as his cock exploded his warm seed inside of me filling me completely up. I came at the same time he unloaded his hot load making my body tense up and clench down on his throbbing member, trying to squeeze every last drop out of him. I laid there with him resting on top of me and thought, "I've never felt so good in my life."

Dipper was about to get up and take his cock out, but I pulled him back in with my legs that were still wrapped around his waist.

"Paz?" Dipper questioned.

I then pushed him back and switched places with him putting me on top. All without disconnecting my pussy with his cock.

"Who said we were done?" I teased as I began moving my hips up and down his still slightly hard member.

"It's your fault for making me like this! So we're going to keep going until I'm completely satisfied!"

Dipper gave a huge gulp as his sensitive cock got completely hard again and was ready for round two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Their End is Her Beginning**

Dipper's POV

I woke up next to Pacifica. Her smooth pink naked body was next to me. Exhausted and fast asleep. She really did enjoy herself at my expense. But truthfully, I was happy to oblige. I watched her sleep. She seemed so peaceful and protected in my arms. But I knew too well of the nightmares that constantly plagued her. Because of her parents.

I still can't believe Pacifica was willing to go so far to escape from them. Before she found out who I truly was. I did watch over her. And take care of her when I could. But without a contract I couldn't keep her safe from her parents. But now… now things were different. She held her side of the bargain, now it was time I did mine. I have work to do.

I lifted Pacific off of me and placed her on the fluffy purple fog that we laid on. I then got up and snapped my fingers to bring our clothes back in an instance of blue flame.

I looked back to her.

 _"_ _I guess I should tuck her in…"_ I thought

"Servants!" I whispered in a demonic voice.

Shadows began to appear in front of me and waited for my command.

"Take her to her room, but remember… This woman is now my property. If she is woken up or harmed in any way, I will destroy you!"

The fog slowly dissipated and carefully set her down on the ground. Following their masters orders they surrounded the girl and slowly had her sink into the floor, where she disappear on her way to her room to continue her sweet dreams.

"Now…I think it's time I… re-introduced myself to her parents." I said to myself as a smile appeared on my face. I dark aura of black flame surrounded me and my skin turned black as night. My eyes turned into the color of the pits of hell themselves.

A shadow servant appeared before me, and bowed in my presence.

"Master! I've been waiting a long time to do business with those Northwest's. Their family has been causing trouble to the innocent for generations. And now they don't exclude their behavior to their own family members. In fact some of my colleagues have been summoned to harm them for revenge but failed to do any harm and were destroyed… Their acts of greed will certainly end tonight by your hand. Master I ask for me to accompany you tonight to witness their destruction."

"I have not yet decided they're fate. I might even give them a chance to repent. But will you still go knowing this?" I said in my demonic voice questioning the shadow's intentions.

"If the master decides it, I will have no complaints. But I am confident that those fools will not repent until it is too late. Their souls are too far gone as it is."

"We will see…" I said as I held out my hand to the shadow.

"You are a generous master!" The shadow complied. And as the shadow took my hand it formed into the shape of a snake with wings and claws. The servant crawled up my arm and laid to rest on my shoulder.

"What is your name?" I asked the dragon before we disappeared into the shadows.

"It is Naga master!" the servant answered quickly.

"Well, Naga… Let's not waste more time. It will soon be sun rise and I have work at the shack today."

…

Preston and Priscilla Northwest were still awake in the family office. Time was money, no matter how late it is.

They were drinking some expensive wine and talking about what alterations they should do in their share of the stock market. At least until they were interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to steal some of your time."

The Northwests looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice.

"I don't know who you are, but leave now before I have you arrested for trespassing!" Preston shouted.

"Oh but I'm not trespassing, in fact, I'm here on business on behalf of Pacifica!" the mystery voice said with its tone getting darker.

"There is nobody that our daughter knows that is worth doing business with. Leave now!" yelled Priscilla.

"Oh! So you do admit she is your daughter! Then tell me, why would you put your own daughter through so much torture? And trust me, I know torture!"

Shocked at the accusation and angry for someone finding out how they treat their daughter, Preston screamed in a fit of rage, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Gladly" I said as I appeared behind them when they weren't looking. So when they turned to the sound of my voice, they were shocked to see that I had somehow gotten behind them.

I stood there in a dark corner of the room as they found the mysterious voice and soon recognized the intruder. I didn't want to spoil the fun by revealing my dark side…not yet.

"It's the commoner Pine's boy." Priscilla said disgusted.

"Boy, do you know how much trouble you are in?" Preston asked.

"Do you?" I asked

"You shouldn't stick your nose in other people's business boy. What our family does behind closed doors is no concern of yours!"

"Oh but I'm afraid it is now!" I said darkly as my eyes turned from their coffee brown to Hell fire tone that flared in the dark corner of the room.

In seeing this, Preston and Priscilla took a step back.

Priscilla quietly went behind Preston and started looking through drawers, as Preston occupied my attention.

"Those eyes! We've seen something like them before… You aren't human are you boy!" Preston stated

"Nope…care to take a guess?" I teased

"I don't think we need to. Over the years we've taken a lot from people. But because they couldn't accept it, they tried to take revenge on us using many different methods. A couple dabbling in the demonic arts. You said you were here on behalf of Pacifica? We'll have to teach her another lesson in the morning about where her place is in the world just as we did the others."

This pissed me off. "I'm afraid I won't let it come to that. You see I have a contract with her!"

"So did the other demons, at least until we destroyed them!"

The pet dragon appeared out of flames on my shoulder, hissing in anger for his fallen comrades.

"So I've been told… But I'm afraid it won't work the same as last time."

Suddenly Preston and Priscilla Northwest threw bottles of holy water that Priscilla retrieved from one of the drawers. Before they could make contact and shatter on me, the pet dragon jumped in their path to protect its master! The dragon fell to the ground and screamed in pain as the water burned through its soul leaving it weak and helpless on the ground.

"Well, that's one down and one to go." Preston said in confidence.

"Preston and Priscilla Northwest! You decided to treat your only daughter as property and not as family. You decided to extinguish her true personality because it lacked your control. To do so you have used emotional, mental, and sometimes even physical torture to keep her in line. Your actions are not of parents, but are of greedy savages. I will give you one chance. One opportunity to redeem yourself. Leave her alone and let go of your greed and control over her. If you do, I shall spare you from the eternal suffering you will endure at my hand. But if not, I shall take your souls now for compensation for her suffering! And she will be finally free from your grasp as you are forever in mine. Your soul will be cursed and you will meet face to face with an everlasting and painful death for eternity! That is what it means to suffer. Only hell awaits for those who cling to their selfish greed that was stolen from others. Choose now!" I said in my dark demonic voice as my black flame aura seeped out of my body revealing my true nature.

The shadows engulfed and surrounded me turning me as black as the darkness. I could see the fear in their eyes. I was nothing they have seen in the past. But that was only natural.

"We will not take orders from a Demon that our pathetic excuse for a daughter had summoned to do her dirty work!" Preston yelled.

He was about to throw another bottle of holy water when I used my telekinesis to stop it. I then brought it over and slowly shattered it in my hand. I didn't feel pain. Something as small as a bottle of holy water couldn't affect me. The Prince of Darkness.

"You really have misjudged who you are dealing with! I'm not some pathetic excuse of a demon. I am something far more dark than that!" I shouted

I made my servants come out with the snap of my fingers. They came from the shadows and filled the room until it was completely dark and the Northwests couldn't see what was in front of them.

I snapped my fingers again to light the nearby fireplace with blue flames. It glowed only enough to let the Northwests be able to make out where I was in the room.

Preston and Priscilla began to panic and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"I gave you a chance to walk out of here but you made your choice. But there is something I will not forgive you for after speaking with you tonight. You can insult me all you want, but nobody…insults…MY PACIFICA!" I shouted in my demonic voice that shook the room because it had such force in it.

In my anger, out of the blue flames of the fire place came what I knew as the hellhounds. The guardians of hell. Protectors of the supernatural. Hunters of lost souls. Though I didn't mean to call them. I thought it was proper since in folklore, the encountering of them was considered a sign of imminent death.

Seeing such ferocious monsters in front of them at my command, the Northwests suddenly had a change of heart.

"Please! If you spare us we can give you anything! We can get you sacrifices or anything you might desire. There is nothing money can't do!"

"That's funny!" I chuckled in my normal voice.

"I can think of one thing that money can't do… Save your souls…"

And with the snap of my fingers the hellhounds pounced on top of the Northwests, tearing and clawing at them as they screamed in horror and in pain. Soon after, it became a feast as they ate and tore their bodies apart. But I quickly snapped my fingers to keep them from devouring further.

If you have retrieved their souls, go back to the pits of hell already. The hellhounds did as they commanded but first stood there wanting something from me. I gave a large sigh knowing what they wanted.

"Good boy…" I said as I patted one of them on the head. After saying that to each of them, they sprinted into the fireplace and disappeared. They wanted their master's affection as any loyal dog would. They were still puppies after all.

I walked over to the weak dragon that was on the floor and picked it up and rested it on my shoulder. Then I went to look at the mess of what the hellhounds left behind. Blood was spattered on the walls, guts were spread across the floor. Limbs were torn and some even missing. You could hardly recognize their faces.

"So… I guess you were right about the outcome. Their souls were too far gone."

"Master is merciful and yet they were stupid enough to not just challenge you, but to anger you as well. It made me pleased to see such a death bestowed upon them. I thank master for the opportunity made by his generosity for me to see such a wonderful sight." Spoke the small dragon.

"Naga… you did well tonight. Though I didn't ask for it, you sacrificed yourself to protect me. I will say that such protection from something so useless against me, almost seemed like an insult. But nevertheless, your actions were true to your master. Which is why I shall give you the chance to do even more good for me. I have placed servants to protect Pacifica, but I do not trust them. They are more loyal to my father and not to me personally as the hellhounds are. There is always the chance that their hunger will be the death of her. So I would like to assign you to protect Pacifica. To protect her as you would do me. You will guard her from within the shadows and never leave her alone when I'm not in her presence. Treat her words as if they were mine. Follow these orders well, and I can be an even more generous master. Don't…then I will obliterate your soul into nonexistence. Do you accept?"

"I accept…Master."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: No Longer Chained**

Pacifica woke up in a daze. The sunlight touched her eyes as it shined through the crack of her curtains. She hated sunny mornings. It made her grumpy.

She got out from the covers of her bed. But then she noticed she was still in her clothes. Which was weird because she liked to sleep in the nude.

"That's funny? I don't remember why I'd go to sleep like this? Actually, I don't remember going to bed at all…" Pacifica thought trying to remember what happened last night.

She then remembered as images flashed through her mind. She saw Dipper, he confessed to being the antichrist, they made a contract that required them to…

"Wow my dreams of Dipper have really gotten erotic…" Pacifica thought shrugging it off as a dream.

It's not the first dream she's had of them having sex. She secretly loved him and was attracted to him. So it was normal for her. But out of all the dreams she's had, this one was the strangest, and felt the most… real…

She then looked at the time.

"Shit! If my parents find out I'm not ready for the day yet, they'll kill me! Don't I have violin practice this morning?" Pacifica panicked

"There's no time for a shower and I'll have one of the maids fix my hair on the way there."

Pacifica then took off her clothes and went to the closet. "What should I wear today?"

She took out some lingerie and put it on. Then put on some black leggings, then she grabbed a purple top and a skirt to go with it. But as she was about to grab her shoes there was a knock on her door.

"Just a second!" She said as she hurried to the door to open it, afraid it was her father to yell at her for being late.

But as she opened the door, all she found was her father's butler, Sebastian.

"Miss Northwest…" Sebastian said

"Sebastian, I know I'm late again. Please just distract my parents for a little while longer!" Pacifca asked.

"I'm sorry miss…but that won't be possible…" Sebastian apologized

Pacifica then saw two police officers appear and Sebastian stepped aside.

"Miss Pacifica Northwest…" Officer Blubs said

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I'm the one who has to tell you this. But while you were asleep…last night… your parents died."

Pacifica paused for a moment. "You're joking right? This has to be a joke. My parents are of perfect health, there's no way-"

"It's true Miss Northwest…This isn't a hoax. I found them in their study myself."

"Good thing you recognize them. Because in that mess, I couldn't even tell if those bodies were even human…" Said Officer Durland

"What mess? What are you talking about?" Pacifica said. Still not able to process what was happening.

"It seems some violent animals got into the mansion last night. Most likely wolves. Our guess is that they jumped through the window since it was found open. Your parents… well… I guess they were taken by surprise."

Pacifica knelt on the ground. This was really happening…

"With no relatives, everything falls onto you. Their daughter… We would like to know what you want us to do with the bodies." Said Officer Durland

"Bodies? I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I'm a teenager!" Pacifica yelled annoyed

"Well…you could have a funeral for them…though it would have to be a closed casket. Or you could cremate them."

"…Bury them, cremate them, donate what's left to science, I don't care! Just leave me alone!"

"Miss, we need to know what to do now. You have a lot of responsibility now that your parents are gone!" Said Sebastian

"My parents have held me to their responsibility in life, I'm not going to do it in their death too. Sell all the stocks! Sell all our ownerships! Sell the mansion! Everything! And once that's all done, everyone who works for the Northwest family is fired!"

Pacifica then slammed the door on them. She then fell on her bed and cried. She had mix feelings about this whole situation. It wasn't just because of her parent's death. If anything that was only a small part of it. The truth was she was scared. She was all alone now with nowhere to go.

" _At least I'm not tied down by my parent's chains anymore…_ " She thought.

She then started to think about all the things she could do now as she wiped away her tears.

" _I can sleep in for however long I want. I can dress however I want. I can do any activities I want._ " She thought

" _I could eat anything I want anywhere I want._ " She thought while thinking about the low class diner in Gravity falls her parents forbid her to go to.

" _I don't have to practice that stupid violin. I can make real friends who I like. I can date whoever I want…_ "

A smile appeared on her face at that thought.

"I can date whoever I want. Even if it's a greasy brown haired, low-class, no-it-all geek." She said out loud smiling at the thought of making Dipper hers. Maybe she'd even play out some of those fantasies of hers with him.

"The young mistress must be very confident to talk about master that way, even more so to have such thoughts as claiming him."

Pacifica froze. "W…W-Who said that?!"

"It is I, Naga…The mistress's personal servant and protector."

"S-Show yourself!" Pacifica yelled trying to not act scared.

"If it is the mistress's command." Naga said as he formed from the shadow under her bed and slithered out in his snake dragon form. But thanks to his master's generosity in giving him power, he was now even bigger and filled almost the whole room.

Pacifica sat at the edge of her bed against the wall. She was terrified! She couldn't even try to scream.

Noticing Pacifica's fear, Naga then began to shrink into a pocket sized snake dragon.

"I'm sorry if I scared you mistress. I'll remember not to be in my true form in your presence."

"Who are you? What are you? What do you want?" Pacifica asked a little more relieved at the adorable size but still scared of the intruder.

"Like I said. I am Naga. I'm a demon sent to serve and protect you by my master. I do not wish for anything from you since master is already so generous."

"Master? Who's your master and how does he know me?"

"Mistress? Don't tell me you've forgotten about the implications of last night and the contract you made with the master?" Naga said confused

"Contract?" But then flashes of her dream appeared again as she started to remember all the details of the dream.

"But…That couldn't have been real…" She said

"Oh but it was! The proof is the same that sealed the contract…He took your innocence!" Naga protested

Pacifica put a hand to her stomach.

"Wait…then what happened to my parents was…"

"Part of the contract! You held your end, so master had to do the same!" Naga interrupted

"I said I wanted to be free of them! I didn't say to kill them!" Pacifica protested.

"Oh but if they lived, you would never be free… They would always be looking, always searching. Nothing would have changed from what you tried to do from before you made the contract. There was no other way!"

"But…but that's…"

"Do not think too much on it. You got what you wanted! From what master told me, you always only had one direction in life, dragged through a single doorway by your parents to a future that they decided. Now with them gone, you have an unlimited amount of doors to any future you could want! There's nothing that can hold you back!..."

"…Are you sure there wasn't another way?" Pacifica asked sincerely.

"Master tried to find another way… He didn't want to make you sad or worse hate him. He tried to convince them to let you go. But even after revealing his true identity as the Dark One, they tried to get rid of him and stuck to their selfish ways. They even threatened you! Which did not please master at all, so he finally gave into the inevitable."

Pacifica sat in silence. She had mix feelings about Dipper being the one to kill her parents too. But she decided if her parents were arrogant enough to face a demon instead of just letting her leave. Then they got what they deserved for being so greedy. It was a stupid decision on their part.

"W-What's Dipper doing now?" Pacifica asked shyly as her face flushed and she twiddled her thumbs on her bed.

"Well…Though he is tired from the festivities of last night, he said he had to work today."

Pacifica quickly put on her tennis shoes and headed for the door.

She then paused and looked at the little snake dragon on her bed.

She quickly went to her closet and grabbed a purple purse that matched her top. She then held it to the side of the bed.

"Well… get in if you're coming!" Pacifica said

"Mistress I don't need to be carried to follow you. I can watch you from the shadows." Naga protested

"Listen! You're adorable and I want to carry you in my purse! Now get in!" Pacifica said questioning her tastes. She didn't know why she thought the creature was so cute. But she wanted to carry it around like a puppy even if it was just for her own amusement.

On Pacifica's command the creature slithered into her purse. She then went to her desk, grabbed her wallet and cellphone and put it in the purse with Naga.

She then exited her room and headed downstairs.

There she found Sebastian and asked for her to go get all the money and credit cards out of her parents safe in their study. She may have accepted their death, but she didn't want to see whatever gruesome mess was left behind. Sebastian understood this and quickly returned with what she wanted.

Pacifica putting them in her purse with Naga then said, "Sebastian. I don't know if I can be here by myself with what has happened. I plan on staying at a friend's house. I'll give you a call for the details later… Also I'm sorry I snapped at you. You've served our family for years and took better care of me than my parents. I'll hold onto you for as long as I can until everything is done and you can find another job. But I will have to let you go like everyone else."

"I understand Miss Northwest and thank you…will you be ok miss?" Sebastian asked concerned.

"Of course I will…I'm a Northwest after all."

Pacifica then left the mansion and exited the large gate at the end of the mansion's driveway.

A limo was waiting on the curb but she told the driver his service wouldn't be needed.

"I think I'll start walking more." Pacifica thought as she headed for town and looked at the scenery around her. She was always so busy and in a hurry that she never did notice the natural beauty of where she lived.

"Well… I guess there's only one place to go…" She said with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Moving In**

Pacifica reached her destination. She walked up to the worn down tourist trap. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. She saw a beautiful redhead at the register and a chubby guy who was restocking the gift shop.

" _Who are these people?_ " she thought

"They are the master's friends. The girl is called Wendy, and the boy is Soos. They have been working here a long time. Way before master came to live here." Naga whispered from her purse.

She decided to enter to look for the twins, but since she was nervous, she tried to act like a normal customer and view the gift shop.

But when the redhead looked away from her magazine to see that she actually had a customer, she recognized that blonde hair anywhere.

"Pacifica? Pacifica Northwest?"

Pacifica didn't expect for her to actually know who she was.

"Um…Yes? Have we met before?"

"No! Not personally. But I would be living under a rock if I didn't know who you are. What exactly are you doing here? This place isn't really anything special." Wendy asked

"Oh…um…I-I was wondering if Dipper was around."

A smile appeared on Wendy's face. "Oh? And what reason would a high class girl like yourself want with a commoner like Dipper?"

Pacifca was annoyed with that statement. "I think his girlfriend doesn't have to answer to a snotty redhead with no manners."

"Girlfriend! When did this happen?!" Wendy yelled almost falling off the stool she was leaning in.

"Last night. But unfortunately, something else happened last night which is why I came so early in the morning." Pacifica answered. The face the redhead made was priceless.

Pacifica then looked to Soos. "Excuse me, could you tell Dipper that his girlfriend is here to talk to him."

"I'd be happy to!" Soos replied. But as he turned to leave Dipper entered the gift shop.

"Oh hey Paz! Didn't think I'd see you this soon. What's up?" Dipper said outloud.

Pacifica got close to him and looked him in the eye.

" _You know exactly why I'm here!_ " she thought knowing that he could read her mind.

Dipper began to act nervous and rub the back of his neck. But he still made eye contact.

"Well the truth is Dipper…Something horrible happened last night. Some wolves got into the mansion and…my parents are now dead." Pacifica said sadly.

Wendy covered her mouth in shock. Wendy and Soos both frowned at the girl's predicament.

" _I hope you meant what you said last night. I hope it is true that you love me and will take care of me. Because I'm still scared. I want you to take responsibility!_ " Pacifica thought.

In response to her thoughts, Dipper gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry Pacifica. You must feel horrible right now."

"Of course I do dummy! It's just me in that huge mansion now! I'm all alone."

"Hey you got a boyfriend now! You'll never be alone. In fact, why don't you stay here with me and Mabel. I can't let my girlfriend stay in such a lonely place." Dipper said

Pacifica's eyes said it before she spoke it. "Really?"

Dipper's thoughts suddenly filled Pacifica's mind. "I meant every word I said to you. And I will take care of you. I love you Pacifica."

"Of course. I'll work something out with Stan." Dipper said as tears began to fill Pacifica's eyes and she held on to Dipper tightly.

As they broke their embrace, Dipper looked to Soos and Wendy. "Sorry guys. Looks like you won't be able to use that spare bedroom as an employee break room."

"Dude it's totally fine! We get it. If there's anything we can do to help, just ask." Soos said

Wendy nodded her head in agreement. She still couldn't believe that the rich girl was Dippers girlfriend. She also felt terrible for giving her such a hard time when Pacifica woke up to finding out her parents were dead.

"I'm such a bitch!" Wendy thought

"Why don't you go upstairs Paz. Mabel is up there. I'm sure she will gladly take care of you until I'm done with work." Dipper said as he led Pacifica to the stairs away from the gift shop.

Pacifica did as he said and entered the attic room where she found Mabel knitting a sweater.

"Hey Mabel…"

"Hey Pacifica…Sorry about your parents." Mabel said

"Wait…how did you know?" Pacifica asked

"Dipper and I are twins. But as you know, he's special. So we both have this telepathy thing going on. He basically just told me the whole situation."

"Oh, well I'm glad I don't have to put on that whole act like I did downstairs with you." Pacifica said.

"Dipper says you should be an actress." Mabel said

"You mean he's saying that right now?" Pacifica asked

"Ya! Again the telepathy thing. It's like having a walky-talky in your head, but more complicated. Whatever he thinks, I think. Whatever he knows, I know…"

A big grin appeared on Mabels face. "And sometimes…whatever he feels, I feel."

It took a minute to process what that meant. But then Pacifica remembered how Dipper and her had sex.

"You don't mean…"

"Yep. Dipper didn't tell me what he was up to last night. But he didn't have to. Your name kept popping up in my head as I felt immense pleasure. And when I think it's over, it continues for the rest of the night!" Mabel teased

"Um…sorry?" Pacifica said not knowing what to say to the weird situation.

"Don't be! I've never felt anything so good in my life. In a way, I fucked you all night long too." Mabel teased

Pacifica then blushed and looked away from Mabel. But when she looked back, Mabel was really close to her and was giving her a dirty look.

"U-Um…Mabel?" Pacifica questioned

Mabel suddenly jumped on top of her. She forced her tongue into Pacifica's mouth exploring the erotic kiss of tasting fluids. While doing so Pacifica could feel Mabel's thigh start to rub against her sensitive area. She tried to push Mabel away, but Mabel simply held her down. Pacifica moaned into Mabels mouth from the stimulation.

But before it could go any further, the door swung open.

"Mabel. Get off of her! Are you really trying to steal my girlfriend?" Dipper said annoyed

Mabel broke the kiss leaving Pacifica in a daze.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Mabel said innocently

"Like hell you do. We know each other's thoughts. And I would like to say, I never thought such an innocent looking sister could have such…dirty and erotic thoughts." Dipper said

"Well you're not the only one with a creepy internet history." Mabel laughed

Dipper pushed Mabel off and helped Pacifica off the bed.

"Unless Pacifica asks for it, no touchy!" Dipper teased at his sister.

"I was just giving her a free sample! Helping her be a little more… open minded, that's all." Mabel said innocently as she headed out the door.

"I'm going to guess it's my shift, so I'll just leave you love birds alone… for now." Mabel teased as she closed the door behind her.

"That was… T-That was…" Pacifica tried to speak but she still felt fuzzy from the stimulation.

"You don't have to tell me. From the way you looked when Mabel stopped kissing you, it was written all over your face." Dipper grinned

"Dipper I swear I didn't plan for that to happen!" Pacifica panicked

"Calm down Pacifica I know. Truth is Mabel is really into girls and I expected this to happen at some point. But she moved faster than anticipated."

"But what about all the guys she's tried to date?"

"She tries to date guys, but it usually always ends up in disappointment. She says that her ideal guy is her Bro-bro, so there's no point in trying to date them. But when it comes to girls that's a different story. She likes to make them squeal and beg for more. Kind of like me."

Dipper gave a perverted grin that made Pacifica blush.

"Anyways, this won't be the last time she'll go after you. And I don't care what kind of relationship you end up having with her. Because in the end, I get the same pleasure that she does."

Pacifica was about to say something but Dipper cut her off.

"Besides! We both know that the only one you will ever love is me. So I'm not worried." Dipper said as she pulled her chin in for a kiss.

But Pacifica pushed him away and sat there pouting. She didn't like how easily Dipper could see through her. And Dipper just sat next to her admiring her cuteness as she pouted.

"So… did you let Stan know I'm staying here?" Pacifica asked nervously.

"He ran into town so I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him. But you might as well just start bringing your stuff here to move into the spare bedroom. Once he hears your situation, I'm sure he won't say no."

" _Not that I'm going to give him a choice in the matter._ " Dipper thought

Pacifica and Dipper awkwardly sat there on the bed. There was a thick tension between them for some reason.

"Pacifica… About your parents…" Dipper started

Pacifica looked at him as he nervously shifted in place.

"It's all right, Dipper… Naga already explained everything."

A huge sweep of relief hit Dipper but the tension was still there.

"I didn't want to keep it a secret from you… I suffered all morning trying to think of how I would break it to you…That I was the one you killed your parents. I was worried you'd hate me for it. I still am…" Dipper said nervously as he looked away from Pacifica. He couldn't look at her with how he felt about it. Pacifica was surprised at how much Dipper was worried about it.

"I really did try to convince them. Even when they tried to splash me with some holy water. But as soon as they started saying things about you, I kinda flipped." Dipper said

"You must have… I didn't look, but the officers said it was a mess." Pacifica teased

"Oh well... The pups still don't have any self-control when it's feeding time." Dipper stated

"Pups? What are you talking about?" Pacifica asked

"Well in my anger…I summoned some hell hounds to kill your parents…its why it was such a mess."

" _So that's why they thought it was wolves._ " Pacifica thought

"You don't hate me do you?" Dipper asked still looking away.

"Why don't you look into my eyes are read my mind to find out?" Pacifica asked

"…I'm scared to…" Dipper confessed

"You? The Dark One, is scared to look into a girls eyes?" Pacifica teased

"It's because of who the girl is…and how much she means to me." Dipper muttered to himself still not able to look at Pacifica.

But hearing what Dipper said, she decided it was time to clear the air of his worry.

Pacifica surprised Dipper as she jumped on top of him on the bed and forced her tongue down his throat, like what Mabel did to her. But she could tell the difference and enjoyed doing this with Dipper way more.

She then broke the kiss and kept her eyes wide as she glared at Dipper, inviting him in to read her thought.

Dipper though was still hesitant and tried to close his eyes and look away. But Pacifica wouldn't have that so she grabbed his chin and turned it towards her.

He couldn't run with him on top of her, he couldn't look away with her holding his face in place. But his eyes were still closed as a last line of defense.

"…Dipper, please open your eyes." Pacifica whispered in a soft, sweet, begging tone.

"…Please Dipper." She repeated

Dipper finally started to slowly open his eyes. He could feel her smooth hair dangling around his face. He knew she was close to him. When he opened them, he began to see Pacifica's beautiful face, and her sparkling blue eyes immediately sucked him into her stare. Her thoughts then slowly flowed into his mind as they quietly laid there, faces inches apart and her hair covering their faces giving them their private space.

" _Dipper… At first I didn't know what to think when I learned you had a hand in my parent's death. At the time I was confused and scared. But I realized that you really didn't want to harm them, for my sake. Even if it meant risking getting yourself hurt. In the end you couldn't convince them and that isn't your fault. I won't blame you for the decision they made. I want you to know that I believe that it wasn't you that killed my parents…it was their own greed. Besides…even if I did blame you, I couldn't stay mad at you for long. Because like you said, the only one I will ever love is you._ "

Dipper's worries were now gone with the thoughts Pacifica showed him. Her thoughts were true and from the heart. He didn't need to think about the topic anymore.

Dipper raised his head up off the bed to close the space between them and gently give her a kiss. Pacifica held his head to keep him close, not wanting the kiss to end.

But her lungs got the best of her and she finally broke the kiss and took a deep breath.

"I love you Dipper." She whispered

"I love you too Paz." Dipper whispered

…

"Hey…Want to see the hell hounds?" Dipper suddenly said breaking the mood.

Pacifica rolled her eyes at Dipper's childish excitement. But it was cute. Usually Dipper acted more mature for his age.

"Sure Dippin Dots show me your pups…" Pacifica said

Dipper whistled which caused flames suddenly to explode on the other side of the room which caught Pacifica by surprise.

Slowly out of the flames came three what looked like full grown dogs to Pacifica. Except these dogs looked like skinless Rottweiler's. You could clearly see their skulls and teeth. Their tails were as long as whips made out of bone. Fire leaked out of their bodies as if it was burning from the inside.

Pacifica was scared and tightly held onto Dippers arm as she sat next to him on the bed. Seeing someone unknown to them that was next to their master, the hellhounds became aggressive and started to bark causing sparks to come out move their mouths.

Pacifica squeaked at the sudden aggressiveness making her grip onto Dippers arm only tighter.

"Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Girls! Girls! It's ok. See?" Dipper said softly.

Dipper then began to nuzzle Pacifica's cheek with his.

Dipper then nibbled on her ear, sending chills down Pacifica's spine.

Then he started to lick her neck causing her to let out a little gasp.

Dipper held Pacifica tight in his arms giving little kisses of affection on her neck.

Pacifica looked back to the dogs who were watching and seemed to calm down.

"Don't worry. I showed them I really care for you. So they won't do anything now." Dipper said

One of the hellhounds slowly made its way to Dipper, who was still holding onto Pacifica.

It came close and sniffed Pacifica's exposed leg. Pacifica could feel the heat coming from the hellhound. It then sat down and the other two followed and did the same.

"Go ahead you can pet them now." Dipper said to Pacifica

"But won't I get burned by the flames?" Pacifica asked unsure.

"The only time the flames with hurt you is when they are aggressive. It won't matter if they allow you to touch them. It will feel like touching a warm furless blanket." Dipper reassured

Pacifica slowly let out her hand, but couldn't touch the hellhound herself. She was still hesitant, so her hand just hung out close to the beast. She could feel the heat radiating off it. The hell hound though, moved to close the distance and Pacifica started to pet the hellhounds skull. It felt exactly how Dipper said it would. The flames didn't burn her, but just gave off a warming heat that felt like an invisible snuggy had wrapped around her arm. She was then confident enough to let go of Dipper and kneel on the floor face to face with the fire beast as she continued to pet it.

The more she pet it, the more emotion the hellhound started to show. It's tongue was now hanging out of its mouth as it breathed. Looking at the tongue, Pacifica imagined it looked like lava. She stuck her hand in front of the hellhounds face and it licked her hand. It didn't burn her but it did feel sticky.

She hugged the beast letting the snuggy warmth surround her body.

"I guess you girls are cute after all!" Pacifica said in the warmth.

"Cute?" Dipper said

"Ya! Just like Naga in his miniature form."

Dipper just starred at Pacifica.

"What?" Pacifica chuckled as the other hellhounds looked for affection.

"I'm just surprised. Nobody other than me thought they were cute until now. Demons and humans are usually terrified of them."

"Come on. Mabel must have said they were cute!" Pacifica argued

Dipper shook his head. "Nope, even Mabel didn't think they were cute when I showed them to her. Though she did think they were…glamorous I think she put it?"

"Well it's their loss then not being able to see such cuteness!" She cooed at the hellhounds as they surrounded her and wagged their long tails, causing the tails to look like long boned snakes on the ground.

Dipper could only chuckle at Pacifica. She was cute as she cooed the hounds and gave them belly rubs.

"Ok pups time to head back to the underworld. Let's go." Dipper said as he snapped his fingers

The hellhounds then got up and exited through the flames they originally came from.

"By the way? How are these things pups? They look full grown to me." Pacifica asked Dipper.

"Well that's only because you haven't seen the ones in hell. The full grown ones are the size of a large truck."

Pacifica's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me!"

Dipper smiled as the flames disappeared.

They both then heard Grunkle Stand enter the Mystery Shack and do his usual yelling at Wendy for looking like she was slacking.

"Well lets go have that chat with Stan." said Dipper as he held out his hand for Pacifica

Pacifica took it and they headed downstairs holding hands.

Meeting up with Grunkle Stan, he was surprised to see Pacifica, but more surprised to see her holding hands with Dipper.

"Holy Crap! Did I take the wrong medication again! I've got to be hallucinating. What's a Northwest doing with my dirty and greasy haired nephew?"

Pacifica started the acting by flinching when stand said "Northwest"

"Stan! Can you be more careful with what you say…today hasn't been a good day for her." Dipper said in a worried tone.

"Why? What's her problem? Did she get her shoes dirty"

"No" Pacifica answered softly with a sad face.

"Um…Stan I wouldn't" Wendy tried to cut in. But Stan ignored her.

"What? Did you not get invited to a luxurious party? Or did the paparazzi get an embarrassing photo of you?" Stan chuckled

"No" Pacifca repeated softly looking away from Stan.

"Then what?" Asked Stan

"…My parents died this morning…" Pacifica said with fake tears starting to appear in her eyes.

Her answer shut up Grunkle Stan really quick. He no longer had a smile on his face. He realized how insensitive he just was.

Pacifica covered her face as fake tears fell from her eyes and she began quietly crying to herself while being held by Dipper, who gave his Grunkle a dirty look.

"Grunkle Stan you jerk-head!" Mabel said as she ran to comfort Pacifica and be a part of the act.

Grunkle Stan looked to Wendy and Soos.

"I tried to warn ya." Said Wendy.

Soos through his hands in the air and walked out of the room saying, "You're on your own with this one Mr. Pines"

Wendy flipped through her phone till she found a news article that was posted that also confirmed the story. Wendy handed it to Stan and he read through it. When he was finished he gave Wendy back her phone.

He then looked to the crying Pacifica. "I'm…I'm sorry Pacifica. I didn't know.

Pacifica looked to Stan with teary eyes and gave him a nod as she wiped away her fake tears.

"What do you plan to do now?" Stan asked Pacifica.

"Well…I came here to ask if I could stay here…" Pacifca said still acting sad.

"What?" Grunkle Stan said

"She doesn't have anywhere to turn to. She doesn't want to be alone in that big mansion!" Dipper said cutting in.

"I don't know you guys, it is sad. But…" Stan started

"I'll pay rent if I have to! Just don't force me to go back!" Pacifica begged with puffy eyes.

Stan thought about it then looked to Dipper.

"Stan… we can't just abandon my girlfriend when she needs me most. We have a spare bedroom. Wendy and Soos already agreed to give up the room. There's no reason why we can't." Dipper said trying to act mature.

"…Alright. She can stay for as long as she wants. But since it's another mouth to feed I'm going to have to charge you something." Stan said

"$400 a month. You can work to pay it off."

"I'll pay $500 a month if you don't force me to work here." Pacifica said

"Deal! I'll even throw in Dipper as your personal butler!" Chuckled Stan

"He's in a serious relationship. He already is my personal butler." Said Pacifica chuckling with Stan

"HA! Isn't that the truth?!" Stan chuckled

Pacifica then went up to Stan and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack… Blondie"

"Ya just ruin the moment by not calling her by her name." Wendy teased

"Red head! Get back to work!" Stan yelled

As Stan turned his back and went to the gift shop, Mabel and Pacifica gave each other a fistbump.

"Piece of cake." Mabel whispered

"At least my acting lessons have become of some use." whispered Pacifica

Dipper could only smile as the three of them headed upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Toy Replacement**

It didn't take long for Pacifica to have some movers take all her possessions from her room and move it to the extra guest room in the Mystery Shack.

With everything moved in, the only other thing left was to empty all the boxes with her belongings and put them in order where she wanted them. And Mabel was enthusiastic to help out while Dipper was on his shift.

"Thanks for helping Mabel. I'm sure this would take all night if I did it by myself."

"It's no problem. Besides, I wanted to see what a rich girl's wardrobe was like."

"Only but the best in styles of course! You're welcome to borrow anything from my closet as thanks for helping me."

"Really! Thanks Paz!"

"It's nothing. I hardly wear half the stuff I have in my closet. My parents wanted me to buy clothes to keep up appearances so I always had to go to the mall to buy the latest in fashion. Though I didn't care much about that since it was a good way to get away from them."

"…Do you…still have mixed feelings about my brother killing your parents?"

"I already told Dipper that I don't. Don't you know since you both have that whole telepathic thing going on?"

"Dipper can read my mind whenever he wants. But it's different with me. I can only read his thoughts when he wants me to…or if he's too busy doing something else to not bother to shut me out." Mabel said with a sly grin.

A pink blush painted Pacifica's cheeks.

Mabel was digging through some of the last of the boxes when she pulled out something she didn't expect to find.

"Oh Pacificaaaa." Mabel sang cheerfully.

"Do you mind explaining why a girl like you has this."

Mabel held up a pink vibrator in her hand which began to vibrate when she flicked the switch on and off.

Pacifica's face flushed red in embarrassment as she ran over and swiped it from Mabel.

"T-This…This is nothing alright!"

A sly smile appeared on Mabels face.

"I'm serious! I-I just got it as a joke. It's not like I used it to pleasure myself to the thought of Dipper or anything."

"Looks like the pure rich girl wasn't that pure after all before his deal with my Bro-bro." Mabel teased.

"Mabel I swear if you mention this to Dipper at all-"

"You can't hide anything from Dipper. He'll find out eventually if he doesn't already know that you're into toys."

"Still please don't mention it to him!"

Mabel gave a heavy sigh. Fine I won't mention anything. But there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You should see the collection I have.

"I'm kinda scared to find out."

"Well maybe at some point…I'll introduce you to them." Mabel said sexually as she got close to Pacifica.

With a red flushed face, Pacifica backed away then ran out into the hall towards the bathroom.

" _Oops. Maybe I came on a little strong._ " Mabel thought.

When Pacifica made it to the bathroom she quickly closed the door behind her and locked it. She quickly turned on the faucet and threw some cold water on her face.

" _Am I really going to live here?! Maybe I didn't think this all the way through. Next to living with my first crush now I have also have to deal with his erotic pussy loving sister._ "

Pacifica splashed some more cold water in her face.

" _Calm down Pacifica. Calm down. Stop being such a horny bitch! Just ignore her flirting and don't get so close to him and I'm sure you can live a normal life here without becoming a sex-crazed succubus whore."_

With that thought, Pacifica started to imagine Dipper constantly thrusting his perfect cock into her tight pussy making her drunk with lust and pleasure.

Pacifica shook her head of the dirty thoughts and decided to take a shower. Throwing some cold water in her face was obviously not going to be enough to calm her down.

Pacifica turned on the shower at a medium temperature. She then started to slowly take off her clothes. When she was finished she got into the shower and sighed to the warm comfort of the water splashing her soft skin. She started to wash her hair and body to clean herself of any sweat she may have made while unboxing her stuff.

But as her hands moved around her body with the slickness of the soap, he body started to tingle and her hands started to move towards her breasts and special area.

"Dammit!" Pacifica grunted as she started to feel her face heat up again.

"Is there something wrong for my mistress?"

Pacifica quickly pulled her fingers away from inside of her as she almost slipped from the surprise in the tub.

She turned to see Naga slithering on the edge of the tub as he came from a shadow in the bathroom.

"Fucking Hell Naga! You scared me."

Seeing Naga more as a pet than a demon, Pacifica wasn't embarrassed by Naga's sudden appearance while she was naked.

"I deeply regret that, but I couldn't help but feel some frustration from you while I was in the shadows. So I came to see if the mistress was alright."

"I guess you could say I'm not. I don't know what is wrong with me today. I'm like a bunny in heat. I can't seem to calm down."

"Should I fetch my master?"

"No! I don't want him to think I'm some slut. I only just lost my virginity 24 hours ago and I'm already thinking about him fucking me until I pass out again. It doesn't help that Mabel keeps coming on to me and making me horny. Can I not last one day without my panties getting soaked from excitement." Pacifica complained. She was very proud because that was the way she was raised. But lately her carnivorous desires have been getting out of hand ever since she gave her everything to Dipper and admitted her love for him.

After Pacifica's rambling, she felt something slither around her leg moving up her thigh. She looked down to see it was Naga.

"Naga… What are you doing?"

"My Mistress seems to want relief. Being her humble servant I will help her in any way necessary."

Naga began to coil tightly around her waist and in between Pacifica's butt cheeks until his head and tail met together in front of Pacifica's pussy. The way Naga wrapped around her made it look like he was a tight g-string.

Before Pacifica could protest she felt the electricity of pleasure as Naga began to lick her clit with his dragon like tongue. As he continued she couldn't help but fall to her knees and cover her mouth to keep from screaming in pleasure.

"N-N-Naga! This is what I was t-trying to p-prevent."

She then felt Naga's tail slither inside her pussy causing a small moan to escape her soft lips. Pacifica leaned back in the tub as water from the shower continued to wash over her. She began to rub her tits to the tails slick movements that was inside of her.

" _If I stay in the shower any longer, Mabel will get suspicious. This need to end soon._ " Pacifica thought.

As if reading her mind, Naga began to drill her with his tail faster causing Pacifica to moan out loud. Hopefully her voice was drowned out by the shower.

"Naga…" Pacifica cooed

His tail began to expand inside of her as his tail continued to slither in and out of her pussy. The bumps of his scales rubbed against her clit and her insides helping her get closer to her climax.

"Naga, quickly! Make me cum before they notice or I scream." Pacifica cooed demandingly. If this went on any longer, she didn't think she would be able to keep herself quiet.

And with that command Naga gave his tail a huge thrust into her g-spot that made Pacifica cum on impact.

Pacifica's juices gushed from her delicate flower and proceeded to drizzle down her legs and head down the drain.

Pacifica's breath as well as her body was shaking from her strong climax as she laid back in the tub. The water from the shower hitting her face as she began to finally calm down.

"Forget the vibrator… I'm going to make you my new toy." Pacifica joked out loud to herself.

"If the mistress ever needs me I will do as she commands." Said Naga as he slithered off her waist and made his way back into the shadows.

Pacifica got out of the shower and dried herself off. She then put back on her clothes and opened the door to find Mabel standing in front of it, waiting for her.

"Oh! Um… Hi Mabel. Sorry about dashing off like that."

"Did you enjoy the shower?" Mabel said slyly.

"Yeah I did. It was refreshing." Pacifica said nervously hoping Mabel was just teasing her and didn't actually know what she did in there.


End file.
